Rainy Romenova and the misfits
by ProserpinaPrince
Summary: Rainy the half-veela never knew who her father was. She never knew she would befreind two redheads and a pink one. Follow her through her crazy years at hogwarts finding her dad , her love, meeting and befreind the golden trio. Starts in June, 1988. Lemons not until later.
1. It's rain'n owls

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter .

Chap.1

Rainy Romenova,had lived with her cousins Fleur ,Apolline,and Gabrielle for most of her life. Quite the opposite from them she was. Her hair was Black and spiraled in tiny delicate curls, her eyes were grey surrounded by full thick lashes she had thin, but pouty lips and was at least a foot taller than Fleur , though Fleur was two years younger. They shared the same grandmother,herself,Fleur and Gabriell. A Vella, Gracelyn who had married twice. First to Gregory Sarkisan, to whom she bore Apolline. Then Willouby Romanova, to whom she bore Angelic. To Rainy her own father's identity remained unknown.

When Rainy was six she and her mother were living alone in a tiny cottage in Iverness. Her mother , Angelic had been on a dark road on her way home with groceries and was attacked by what she discribed as a deatheater when she woke. Angelic had been in a coma for 2 years,Rainy's grandmother refused to let her off life support. When she finally awoke she was in a very delicate situation. Though she had come back to normal in the past three years. Now Rainy was eleven and she had a decision to make. She had just received four very important owls that would all take her to completely different paths in her future. First, the letter for the black owl. _**To Miss Rainy Danae-Willow Romenova 937 Boulavard Antole ,Paris,France**_

_**Dear Miss Romenova,**_

_**We are sincerely pleased to inform you of your acceptance to Beauxbatons Academy.**_

_**Term begins September 1, and we accept owls no later than July,10. **_

Rainy did not even have to finish the letter when she was in public school from 4 until six she pretty much acted like a boy,hung out with the boys, discussed gross things with them..ect. In fact when Apolline got a hold of her she wasn't sure what to do. She had grown slightly more girly but she wanted a guy friend to talk to. So she decided she was definetly not going to an all girls school.

_Next_

_**Dear Miss Romenova.**_

_**We are sincerley pleased to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.**_

_**Term begins September 1, and we accept owls no later than July 30...**_She didn't even look at the other owls. She had her eyes set on Hogwarts.

So,please Review. Do you like? you like? If you haent already checked it out try my other fanfic The lost lioness which I am currently working on editing and getting a Beta...


	2. Pink!

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter 2

_Diagon Ally_ **:** Books? _Check _Uniform? _Check_ . Caldron,phials,scales,telescpoe? _Check,check,check._

Okay lets see dear what should we get next.

Can we get my cat next mum?

Sure thing.

Rainy and Angelic walked down the street, it had been quite a while sense Angelic had been to_ Eelops Owl Emporium & magic menagerie, _but she found it easily taking a right into the shop. Her hand on her daughters back guiding her through the door.

The store was dim lit and dusty. Rainy took off looking at the cats. She never cared for owls as much as cats,she thought them adorable. Mum! Mum! Look at this one isn't it adorable. Angelic

went to turn around and look only to come close enough to be eye to eye with a tuxedo cat with one blue and one green. She had to admit it was cute. How much is he? _She! And 14 gallons!_ Alright a bit pricy but nothing we cannot afford dearest.

Hhhmmmm...what should I name you Kiki ? Josie? Arsinoe?

The cat nudge his head into Rainy's hand at the name while sitting on the counter. Alright then, _Arsinoe_ in you go said Angelic as she put the cat in the cage and handed it to Rainy.

Come along dearest time to get your wand. Walking down Diagon ally Rainy noticed a _Pink_ then_ turned blue_ haired girl being yelled at by a middle aged woman. The girl had her head down in shame but the woman started moving, and the child followed close behind only for a sly grin to slip across her face. She noticed Rainy staring and winked. _Huh! _She must have been a uhhh Met-a-morph-a-thingy mum had been talking about that one time.

They arrived at Ollivander's not to much longer. Rainy had been looking forward to this most of her life. She walked into the room full of cluttered stacks and shelves of boxes holding wands. Suddenly a man with hair as white as snow appeared from behind one of the shelves. Well Miss Angelic you sure have grown, and may I ask who is this charming young lady. This is my daughter Rainy she is here to receive her first wand.

Ahh! Yes,a very important day in every young wizard or witches life. Let me see. Hmmm... ah! Here try this. Elm 10 in. dragonheart string. She gave a flick sending half the boxes on a shelf to fall one even busting into flames. No, No, definitely not! It was like that for twenty more wands . Until...Hmmm..I wonder. Not many sell or have one of these wands especially from this wand imparticular... Limewood 11' 1/2 inches Phoenix feather core... Rainy picked up the wand and almost felt at peace as the air around her swiveled slightly. Perfect, 15 gallons that one will be...


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

I dont own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

Rainy was desperately trying to find a compartment that was not full. Hey! Hey, you! Do you need a spot. Rainy looked down the aisle to see the Pink haired girl from earlier. In the compartment it was just the two them.

The girl looked at her and stuck her hand out which Rainy gladly shook. I'm Tonks and just that Tonks. I only let the teachers call me Nymphadora because they insist, I'm a second year. My name is Rainy, Rainy Romanova.

They hit right off the bat,like that they were disusing quidditch,**Potions** (which Rainy discovered was Tonk's worst subject.) and a few other things.

Tell me about the houses asked Rainy. Well If you're a Hufflepuff like Mwah then your supposedly loyal, honest,and can tolerate things well. If you are a Gryffindor you are brave daring and chivalrus. Ravenclaws are pretty much just the brains of most of our lot and then Slytherin...Slytherin are _very_ cunning,clever and ressoursful.

Which one do you think I'll be in? Well in a way it's up to you, but sorting hat can take to your wish as well if you strongly have a choice for one.

It was then that the train stopped. Well, I guess we will find out rather soon then won't we? Said Tonks

3

'….;...;...;...;...;

You will now walk through these doors and you will be sorted into your new families. McGonagall.

The first years including Rainy gasped at the sight of the ceiling a fake of the night sky and it was beautiful.

She saw a man with half moon spectacles and a long white beard _Professor Dumbledor_ she guessed. Welcome, first years you will now be sorted into your houses. Mcgonagall started calling names Fredrica Lopez, Gillian Vincent, Lucinda Goyle...Rainy Romenova the hat was placed on her head. Hmmm... interesting very interesting considering your fathers sorting, yes, yes very interesting , you would make a good Gryffindor, but no you seem more...loyal than that,...better be...HUFFLEPUFF!

**Please comment :)**


	4. The girl who dissed Tonks

Chapter 4

"Why do you always try so hard, don't you ever have fun?"

"Yes Tonks, but believe it or not I like studying too!"

"How do you _like_ studying. It's impossible!"

"No it's not I just like knowing what I'm doing in class."

"Oi! I know what I'm doing in class!" The Pink haired second year said.

"Bill? What's your oppinion?"

He gave Tonks a look, trying to hide a smile, shaking his head.

"Blimey, do I have any one on my side."

"Nope." Charlie! Not you too!

The few months had passed and Christmas break was on it's way. Rainy had gotten along rather well with the two Weasley's and Miss Tonks.

The very odd group of four consisting of a 7th year, a 5th year, a second year, and a first year split ways. Heading to their classes.

_**Potions-**_

I felt eyes on my back . I knew they were Snape's. I felt him standing behind me , watching me stir my potion. He always gave me this look, of pure curiosity. Sometimes I think it is because he cannot reach my mind. I feel him, trying to brake my occlumency. What was it that he wanted to know so badly.

**Sorry it's so short :/**


	5. Longbottom

Chapter 5

_January 1993 ( a Wednesday) __**Year 5**_

Rainy walked to class, she quickly scanned the room without luck of course, as much as she cared for Neville as a

friend, it was a different situation in a class room . She had skipped a year in DADA (just DADA) due to her grades

and was accepted as the new apprentice .

She had a lot on her shoulders. By 5:30 P.M. All paper work would have to be done, then home work by 6:30

and she would have to eat dinner 7:40 ,go to bed by 9:00, and by at 6:00 A.M. On Wednesdays and Fridays, She

would be walking down to the qudditch pitch with Fred.( She loved the twins both dearly but she had to admit she

missed Charlie and Bill. Not to mention Percy was just flat out a huzzy! ) She would then hug Fred, thank him fo

r walking with her and practice with the team as keeper.

…...-..._...++++++-...+++..-_-

"Miss Romanova!"

"Sorry Professor Lupin. What were you saying?"

" Yes , Romanova, would you please go over expelliarmus again with Longbottom?"

…... This was going to be a long day...

**Please comment! sorry again that it is so short!**


End file.
